nessiiee nd jakee
by lokadeamoooor
Summary: historia de amor entre la hija de edward y bella y el hombre lobo
1. Chapter 1

bueno que llevo varios meses sin inspiracion asi que porfavor no os asusteis por lo corto que es

que sepais que como la mayoria de las historias, ni los personajes ni algunos datos son mios y que si tiene algo que ver con alguna idea de la autora de la saga es una casualidad...

un besoooo

¡No puede ser! – gritó Edward- no me puedo creer que Nessie nos haya hecho esto-

Yo tampoco Edward, pero todo tendrá una explicación- intente tranquilizarle

Tienes algo de razón, esperemos a ver que pasa-

La verdad es que ni yo misma me creía mis palabras, pero si decirlas servia para que mi marido no tirara la casa abajo o cometiera alguna locura, tendría que intentarlo.

Mi hija, la persona que yo mas quería, se había fugado de casa con mi mejor amigo. Lo mas extraño de todo era que mi hija era una semivampira y mi mejor amigo un hombre lobo, hecho que rompía todos los esquemas de nuestra sociedad de vampiros, porque desde hacia siglos todos pensaban que entre lobos y vampiros nunca podría haber una amistad, y menos un amor. Pero desde que yo entre en esta comunidad, nada era normal, primero una humana teniendo relaciones amorosas con un vampiro, luego tengo una hija semivampira y mi mejor amigo, que es un hombre lobo, hace esa cosa tan extraña y a la vez tan fascinante que se llama imprimación. Pero, ahora, nos habían dejado allí, solos, como el clan al que mi hija y yo pertenecíamos no estaba totalmente a favor de esa relación, y en especial algunas vampiras rubias que odiaban de verdad a mi amigo, ellos dos habían decidido irse de Forks y buscar un sitio donde nadie les dijera nada por ser como son y por los prejuicios que había entre las dos especies.

Lo único que nos habían dejado era un papel que decía:

"Os quiero, pero amo a Jake mas que a mi propia vida,

Volveré dentro de un tiempo,

Y si lo habéis aceptado nos quedaremos,

Sino, no volveremos a casa.

Atentamente: Nessie "

Cuando me levante y fui a llamarla, me quede asustada al ver que mi hija no estaba, pero cuando vi la nota, sentí como el mundo en el que yo vivía se derrumbaba sobre mi, me sentí casi tan mal como cuando el amor de mi vida se fue, tanto dolor como cuando me convertí en este ser que soy ahora, un ser inmortal, un vampiro, pero ahora lo que siento es no haber conseguido que aceptaran a mi amigo y no haber aceptado el amor de mi hija, pero no toda la culpa era mía, aunque con la mala suerte que atraigo probablemente eso no seria la única cosa mala del día.


	2. Chapter 2

La verdad era que aunque no hacia ni 24 horas que mi hija se había ido, yo ya la echaba muchísimo de menos porque aunque en apariencia y en mentalidad era adulta, tan solo tenia cinco años, lo que para mi era muy poco tiempo, sobre todo si lo comparaba con todo el tiempo que me quedaba por vivir.

Cuando ese día vino Charlie a visitar a la niña, casi le da un ataque al corazón al enterarse de donde estaba la pequeña, o mejor dicho, al enterarse de que no sabíamos el paradero de su nieta, y aun se puso peor cuando le contamos con quien se había fugado.

¿Como que se ha escapado? – dijo muy sorprendido – no puede ser, yo mismo matare a Jacob cuando lo pille, ¡lo juro!-

Charlie, tranquilízate – dijo Carlisle – saben cuidarse solos y no les pasara nada-

Además, a ese chucho pulgoso me lo pido yo- añadió Rosalie, quien tenia manía a los licántropos desde siempre, y mas aun cuando Jacob se metió en nuestras vidas como vampiros y consiguió enamorar a mi hija- cuando lo pille lo descuartizare con mis propias manos-

Rosalie, contrólate – la regaño Esme-

Pero, aun así, colgare esta tarde carteles de búsqueda- respondió mi padre., pensando que eso podría servir de algo

Papa, eso no servirá de nada, si una semivampiro y un licántropo quieren huir sin ser vistos, es imposible encontrarlos,- intervine yo- y menos aun por humanos-

Tienes razón- dijo el apenado- pero algo habrá que hacer ¿no?-

No lo sabemos aun – dijo Jasper- es muy difícil encontrarlos, solo nos queda esperar un tiempo-

Había que esperar, por mucho que a mi me doliera, Jasper tenia razón.

En ese instante sonó el teléfono, Esme lo cogió rápidamente con esperanzas de que fueran buenas noticias, con esperanzas de que fuera mi hija, con la más profunda esperanza de que quisiera volver. Pero en lugar de mi hija, la que estaba al otro lado del teléfono era otra mujer, una mujer desesperada, una mujer que tenía un deseo profundo de verme a mí, una mujer que había pasado cinco años lejos de su hija, era RENEE.

Me quede de piedra al enterarme de que era mi madre, una persona la que yo llevaba evitando durante cinco largos años y a la que quería ver pero no podía, ya que ella no sabía mi condición de inmortal. En ese momento empecé a desear que todo fuera un sueño, que todo lo que había sucedido hubiera sido creado por mi imaginación y que ahora todo acabara con un beso de mi marido que me devolvería a la vida, que me despertaría del sueño para ir a cazar.

Pero no era así, realmente estaba despierta y realmente todo lo contado habia sucedido.

No me había parado nunca a pensar como se pueden torcer las vidas de una familia de un día para otro, pero realmente ese día, se había torcido mi vida y la de mi familia.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Solo me quedaban tres opciones, la primera era contarle a mi madre que era inmortal, la segunda decirle que no queria verla y la tercera fingir mi muerte. Ninguna de las tres me parecia bien, porque la primera la dejaria en estado de shock, la segunda y la tercera destrozarian su debil corazoncito…

Jasper me mandaba olas de relajación pero con eso no era suficiente para que yo consiguiera salir del estado de nerviosismo en el que me encontraba en ese momento, intente pensar cual de las opciones era la mas adecuada pero no sabia que hacer, pense en pedirle a edward y a Carlisle que probaran a convertirla para que asi por lo menos no muriera pero no estaba segura, igual lo unico que causaba con esa petición era malestar a mucha mas gente, porque claro, mi madre estaba casada, y supongo que convirtiendola a ella tendria que hacer lo mismo con mi padre, y mucha gente se preguntaria donde estaban….

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Esme aun estaba hablando con mi madre, pero no me di cuenta realmente de que le decia, solo entendi que le dijo que nos acababamos de mudar a la residencia al lado de la universidad y que en ese momento no podiamos recibir visitas, que cuando acabara el semestre ya la llamariamos para que pudiera venir a vernos, ahora solo faltaba una escusa, pero para eso tenia seis meses aun.

Cuando Esme colgo por fin el telefono tenia una cara mas seria seria de lo normal y poco después la de edward se volvio parecida…

¿que pasa? – pregunte yo asustada al ver sus caras

Tu madre viene hacia Forks – me dijo Edward

¡¿Qué?!- grite- no puede ser, ella no puede venir, no puede verme asi-

Lo sabemos-

¿Qué vamos ahacer?- dije

Nos iremos una temporada lejos de aquí –

¿Dónde iremos?

No lo se, pero lejos-

Me habia tranquilizado, porque sabia que lo que buscaba mi madre viniendo a Forks era asegurarse de que no mentiamos y que yo no estaba alli, eso es lo que ella veria, que yo no estaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo mantendríamos lejos a mi madre?¿como le diremos a Charlie que ademas de irse su nieta, ahora me voy yo?


	4. Chapter 4

No me podia creer que todo esto me pasara a mi, realmente eso de la mala suerte era verdad y yo atraía la mia y la de toda mi familia junta.

Realmente ahora no me podía permitir el lujo de estar asustada, tenia que pensar algúna manera de que Charlie no se tomara mal lo de que nos íbamos y de que Nessie y Jake volvieran o por lo menos se enteraran de que nos íbamos a ir una temporada y de la razón para que si volvían o algo pasaba que no se asustaran o que mi madre no se diera cuenta de que era su nieta y le diera algo.

Al final se me ocurrió que podiamos irnos a la reserva quileute por un tiempo, desde que Nessie y Jake estaban juntos el odio entre lobos y vampiros había desaparecido por completo y ahora la mayoría de los días teníamos la casa llena de lobos o la reserva estaba llena de vampiros Cullen, por eso cuando se enteraron de nuestras intenciones de irnos a vivir un tiempo a la selva con el clan de denali, nos ofrecieron alojamiento en la reserva, pero mi madre sabia perfectamente que yo era muy amiga de Jake y también investigaría para ver si yo estaba por allí, por eso decidi dejarles el mensaje a ellos para que se lo dijesen si volvían a mi hija y a su novio, y lo mejor seria irnos lejos, a europa, a un país llamado España que decían que en el norte casi siempre estaba nublado.

Dos días después de tomar esa decisión, alice compro los billetes para Edward, Emmet, Rose, Jasper, para ella y para mi, Carlisle y Esme se iban a Alaska con el clan de Denali, porque querían visitar a sus amigos, pero lo de la selva a Alice no le agradaba mucho porque no había tiendas para gastarse el dinero sin mirar el precio de lo que compraba.

Esa misma noche hicimos las maletas y al dia siguiente cojimos el avión, lo había preparado todo para que nos fueramos lo antes posible porque Reene podía llegar en cualquier momento y no era bueno que estuviéramos las dos en Forks porque era demasiado pequeño y nos podíamos encontrar en cualquier momento.

Bella……Bellaa!!!! – de repente un grito me asusto-

Ahhh!! – grite asustada – pero porque gritas de esa manera! Estas loca?-

No estoy loca, llevo media hora intentado despertarte, el avión esta a punto de aterrizar- dijo alice con voz un poco enfadada

Amss… ok…. Bueno sorry alice pero esque los gritos no son el mejor despertador del mundo…- me disculpe-

No pasa nada –

Por cierto- dije- donde están los chicos?-

Emmet y Rose, emss….. han ido al lavabo, y Jasper y Edward están en la zona donde las azafatas a ver si consiguen ver como se pilota un avión-

Al poco rato, aparecieron y nos contaron que habían visto como se pilota un avión y que querían estudiarlo.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Santander eran las diez de la noche, y todo el mundo estaba en una especie de concentración musical, un concierto de un grupo bastante famoso por allí, se llamaba LA FUGA, decidimos ir a verlo, cuando entramos, estaba sonando una canción que nos encanto a todos, todo el mundo cantaba el estribillo como locos:

Será mejor seguir en pie,  
Van a subir las olas  
No será fácil mantener  
Las ganas en vela

Será mejor seguir en pie,  
Van a subir las olas  
No será fácil mantener  
Las ganas en vela

Será mejor seguir en pie,  
Van a subir las olas  
No será fácil mantener  
Las ganas en vela

En poco tiempo nos aprendimos la mayoría de las canciones y empezamos a cantarlas como si conociéramos ese grupo de toda la vida. Al final del concierto nos fuimos a una casa que habíamos alquilado antes de salir de Forks a dejar las maletas porque ya habíamos dado mucho el cante por esa noche, habíamos estado en un concierto los seis con las maletas, las mayoría de ellas echas por Alice, asi que en vez de una maleta por persona, había dos o tres por cabeza, lo del piso había sido idea de Jasper porque decía que seguramente no estaríamos dos o tres días solamente, y preferíamos tener un sitio que fuera casi nuestro, habíamos alquilado un chalet en una urbanización pija de aquella ciudad.

Cuando acabamos de colocar nuestras pertenencias, ya casi era de dia.

Vamos de compras? – dijo alice nada mas ver luz solar, entre nubes.

Buena idea – dijo Rose que también era fan de comprar

No se si será buena idea chicas…. – dije yo, como siempre, me oponía a ir de compras.


End file.
